


Become You

by frayadjacent



Series: Xena vid series [3]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Gen, Xena Destroyer of Nations, the rift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayadjacent/pseuds/frayadjacent
Summary: How four different women fight the good fight. Made in May 2014, posted on AO3 January 2019.





	Become You

**Title** : Become You  
**Song** : "Become You" by the Indigo Girls  
**Content notes** : Fast and stuttery cutting. Institutional and relationship violence (at the same level as depicted on the show). Spoilers through mid Season 5.  
**Captions** should be available on the youtube and vimeo streams. They are also included in the downloadable zip file. If you don't want captions, just delete the .srt file.  
  
[Download](http://fray-adjacent.net/vids/FrayAdjacent.Xena.BecomeYou.zip) | [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gknaD7gp430) | [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/93220509) | [Dreamwidth post](https://frayadjacent.dreamwidth.org/62554.html)

Thanks to ThirdMouse for incredible beta feedback.  
  



End file.
